<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Love Never Dies by aokilovesjaehyun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249770">First Love Never Dies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokilovesjaehyun/pseuds/aokilovesjaehyun'>aokilovesjaehyun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokilovesjaehyun/pseuds/aokilovesjaehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How will you describe if the love is real?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Love Never Dies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is very special for me, why? Because this is about how wonderful and painful first loves can be.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeno found out what he wants to be, a drag racer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Present day:</p><p>"Jaemin! Please go get your stuff from the main house. Dad and Mom had been nagging me about your old stuff. If you don't get it we will just burn them." then his brother Jaehyun ended the call.</p><p>Jaemin went back at their old house and saw the boxes with a "NANA" label. Good thing it was a weekend and his tiring work is not a problem. He is wondering what is inside the box.</p><p>He opened the box, and saw clothes he almost not recognized. As we was about to close the box, he saw a stack of notebooks on the side. He curiously took those out. He counted the notebooks, 1..2..3..4. 5. He opened the notebook to find out what was it. </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Jeno 2004 </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Jeno 2005</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Jeno 2006</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Jeno 2007</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Jeno 2008</em> </strong>
</p><p>Then he remember, a sad smile paints his face. So this is where you went?</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u">How long was it baby?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u">Around 16 going on 17 years has passed and I still  have your number memorized.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u">Sometimes...actually often times I still tried dialling it again (3635911).</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u">On the first year it still rang, but no one answers, I kept on dialling every time I miss you and eventually as time passes by from ringing.. it ended with a voice prompt</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="u">" <em><strong>call can not be completed as dial, please check the number and dial again</strong></em>".</span> <span class="u"></span></p><p class="p4">I still remember the first time I fall for you.</p><p>Our first meeting was not an ordinary one. You were knocking at the doorstep of you auntie, who happens to be our neighbor. I was five and you are seven years old. After that encounter, we became the best of friends. I learned that you are a son out of wedlock. But being someone as a unwanted child, you are a kind and obedient one. The only close family you have is your grandma. Your Mom is happily married with someone else while your Dad have had a family when your Mom had you. So you are technically the middle child from 3 different families. But you know what? You never show any rebelion. You are always a loving and forgiving child. You will never beg for attention nor ask for anything. You only want to received what was left of you. Like you have accepted that you are not supposed to be born at all and any attention given to you was a gift. </p><p>I will end up crying on your stead. Because I will ask you to demand some parental love. And you will just smile at me with your foolish crescent eye smile. And say "It's ok Jaemin, I have you and grandma and that is more than enough for me."</p><p>Back in our elementary years, you will always bring me any kinds of toys from your Dad in Japan or your Mom from Canada. You will always share to me whatever it is. I am like a puppy following you wherever you go. When I was in grade 5 and you are on your first year in High school, you taught me how to play musical instruments. At first, we tried with piano. But piano is a bit too much for me as my fingers are too small to even reach those keys together. So you tried teaching me guitar, however, it only leads to me crying even more because my fingers will be swollen from the strings and just the same I can't reach all the strings and form a key on the chord. But, that didn't stop you from teaching me music. You started teaching me how to play the drums. And that is the start of our band. I am a crazy child, and you will often tell me that I can learn to control my tantrums and cute pouts if I were to blast it on the drums. Moreover, you will always tell me how fitting I am as a drummer. </p><p>We were both in the band, me as the drummer and you as the lead guitarist and vocalist. And we even got Haechan, your classmate as our bassist. We love rock music, but we will always jam to some punk rock band and our all time favorite is "The Ramones - Blitzkrieg bop".</p><p>After my graduation in elementary, you started teaching me how to ride a bmx bike. Then in 6 months, we are actually doing some bmx tricks together. From a simple wall ride to the most difficult 360 back flip. However, life tried to play a trick on us. As you are teaching me to do the perfect 360 back flip, I landed wrongly earning me an injury for the rest of my life. I was in the hospital for almost a year. And my parents never allowed you near me, because they said that it's your fault. And no matter how I explain that bmx riding is an extreme game, they will still end up with an excuse to blame the accident on you. </p><p>On the day of my discharged from the hospital. Haechan gave me a note from you. "Nana, Jeno has been very depressed lately. I have never seen him so sad like that. Please call him as soon as you can." I nodded as a reply.</p><p>The note says:</p><p>Nana please call me as soon as you can. 3635911 - Jeno</p><p>Unbeknowst to my parents, I dialled your home address.</p><p>"Hello? Jaemin? It's you, right?" A worried tone.</p><p>"Hello Jeno. I miss you!" I am whispering, as I am afraid that my parents will find out that I was calling you in the middle of the night.</p><p>And after that, we will always call each other over the phone. Our band was no longer existing, we stopped our bmx riding escapade. We somehow tried to focus on studying.</p><p>On my 3rd year of High school and your 2nd year in college.</p><p>(The system of school by that time is that children undergo 6 years in elementary, 4 years in high school and 4 to 5 years in college)</p><p>"Nana, I want to escort you on your JS prom." Jeno asked while having a red face a tomato will be shy.</p><p>"Jeno? What is happening with you? Are you sick? Why are you so red?" Jaemin replied worriedly.</p><p>"Jaemin, answer me please!" Jeno cupped Jaemin's cheeks and stared at him intently.</p><p>"OK" Jaemin felt the rush of blood on his face. And just like that, Jeno became Jaemin's first dance.</p><p>And before the end of my 3rd year in High school, you asked me if I can be your full-time boyfriend while becoming a part-time boyfriend. And that is the most unique boyfriend proposal I have ever received. We end up hugging each other. And yes, you never kissed me! Because you told me that you will only kiss me after my 18th birthday. And I gave you the cutest pout I could ever have.</p><p>My high school graduation was the most memorable one. You showed me your car key. And with beaming eyes, you told me that you have found what you want to be. A drag racer. At that time, I was very happy for you. Little did we know that, it will be the cause of our pain.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>